When Two Realities Collide
by bacarditoo
Summary: The Tok'Ra invite the SGC on a joint mission that causes a little more trouble than Sam had anticipated. Can Martouf, Lantash and Ba'al sort things out before everything gets out of hand?


**When Two Realities Collide**

****

" Sam? Sam are you O.K?" Daniel asked worriedly as Sam's eyes started to glaze over. " Sam!" Daniel practically screamed as his friend and colleague passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

1 Week earlier….

SG1 had been invited on an Archaeological survey by the Tok'Ra which had surprised many at the SGC, that was until they had heard that it was an Ancient dig they had been invited on.

The Ancients technology held just as much prejudice to the Tok'Ra as the Goa'uld, after all they were the same specie, technology had no way of telling the difference, so The Tok'Ra knew that they would need their Tau'Ri ally to assist which had not gone down well with certain Council members.

Jack had the ability to breathe life into the Ancients machinery and had proven quite talented in the translation of many of the Ancient Texts, which had shocked Daniel no end.

" Don't remember a thing eh?" He had said to Jack with his arms folded as he stood with his head raised while looking down his nose at his long time friend.

" Hey, what they don't know can't hurt them." Jack had replied with a grin.

The entire expedition was to last the better part of a week which had pleased Sam, Lantash and Martouf immensely. The three were finding it increasingly difficult to find time for each other as their duties took them further away from each other for increasingly longer periods so they were going to make the most of their time together this week, starting with sneaking away from the camp for some much valued alone time.

Lantash had spotted a cave network earlier in the day and had decided to take his mate up to them for some " Serious exploring" Lantash called it mischievously and didn't take long to get totally lost in one another's company as they caught up with what had happened since their last stolen moments together.

" Are you alright?" Martouf had asked as Samantha became disorientated.

" I'm fine" was the short and sweet reply which left both Martouf and Lantash less than convinced, but still, they did not argue. They put it down to fatigue.

" A good nights sleep is just what the Dr ordered." Lantash had told her proudly, he had been trying to master the Tau'Ri speech pattern and was delighted to have used the expression properly. Sam had given him the sweetest smile and agreed without argument which again told them that something was not quite right.

The trio returned to the camp and the knowing grins from Tau'Ri and Tok'Ra alike which had brought more than a blush to Sam's cheeks as she said her goodnights and retired to her tent for the evening.

The week flew by and soon it was time to return to their retrospective bases for debriefing on the ins and outs of Ancient technology 101. " Oh Joy" Lantash had thought sarcastically.

* * *

" Sam? Sam are you O.K?, Sam my love? Medical emergency in the briefing room" Ba'al screamed over the loudspeaker.

" What happened?" Janet asked the newly appointed Tok'Ra liaison to the SGC and her best friends husband as she moved to Ba'al's side to take a look at Sam. " She's gone" Janet gasped in disbelief as tears ran free. She looked at Sam's lifeless body in total shock." I don't understand, she passed her physical with flying colours." Janet said to Sam's distraught mate, had she missed something that had forfeit her friends life? And with the baby on the way… " Oh God, the baby. How long ago did she stop breathing Ba'al? Cliff? Will one of you please answer me?" She shouted.

" What? Oh..Uhhh 1,2 minutes max, I think. By Egeria Janet I don't know." The Tok'Ra wept as the events slowly sank in.

" Infirmary, yesterday, MOVE!" She screamed at them.

They all hurried to the infirmary where Ba'al gently placed his mate onto the operating table and slowly leant down to kiss his Sam goodbye before he removed himself from the operating room. Ba'al sat outside in the hallway and wept, for he realised the likelihood of the baby surviving would be very slim. " We have lost them both." He cried as his host also gave in to his grief.

" Incoming Traveller." Jack announced over the loudspeaker bringing them both back to the present.

" That will be Jacob, what do we tell him?" Cliff asked his soul mate, but was interrupted by a scream from the operating room, They ran into the room to find Sam sitting bolt upright in total shock that she was about to be operated on, but even more shocked that she was pregnant. The fact that the most troublesome system lord had come racing into the room hadn't helped any either.

" What's going on?, Janet?, bbbut, your dead. Are you aware that there is a Goa'uld here?" Sam asked the ghost that stood before her open mouthed and wide eyed.

" Goa'uld?, Where?" Ba'al asked as his eyes darted all around the room.

" What's going on in here?" Jacob asked as he looked at his daughter confused, the last he had heard she had dropped dead, she didn't look dead to him.

" Dad, oh dad. Where's Martouf/ Why is Ba'al here, and Janet? What's going on " Sam asked as she burst into tears.

" That's what I'd like to know, Janet?" Jacob asked as he took his sobbing daughter into his arms.

" I'll start running some tests General."

" You do that. It's O.K. Sammie. Everything's going to be O.K." he said to his little girl, cradling her like he had done when she was a small child. " Ba'al is your husband, and who's Martouf?" Jacob explained softly.

" Her time as a Goa'uld Lotar has done much damage my friend." Delek sighed to his host.

" My Sammie's strong Delek, She'll be O.K., you'll see." Jacob retorted.

" Ba'al is a system lord, I'd never marry a system lord, and you know Martouf, he's a Tok'Ra. He's Lantashs' host. You must remember him." Sam explained through another flood of tears.

" I remember Lantash hun, now he is a system lord!, Sam? Janet, she's passed out." Jacob said worriedly to the head of the medical team.

" I'm not surprised. She's not ours, all this must be a shock to the system." Janet sighed.

" What do you mean she's not ours Dr?" General Kowalski asked as he entered the infirmary.

" Her brain patterns are all wrong. She's a totally different person General. Look until we know more about this Sam I suggest that everyone removes themselves from this infirmary, Sorry Ba'al, Cliff, that includes you aswel. Until she gets used to the idea I don't want her upset anymore than she is already, sorry hun." Janet explained as gently as she possibly could without causing anymore pain to her friend's mate's.

" Just try and find out what happened to my Samantha, please Janet? She is my life." Ba'al asked as his own tears began to flow once more. Janet smiled sympathetically and agreed to do what she could while Kowalski, Rya'c and Osiris took Ba'al and Cliff back to the briefing room to try and get to the bottom of things.

TBC


End file.
